Sing for me a Melody
by gotnoodles
Summary: Sakura comes back to her homeland in years. When she does, she comes back without any memories of her past nor her voice. As a new Freshman in high school, she is getting pestered by The Seven, which happened to be only a joke at first to chase her away.


YAYUHHHHHH! NEW STORY! 

Kind of depressing compared to all my other ones, but to whoever that are enjoying my other stories, please do me the biggest favor and take time to review this one too!

UNTIL LATERS, TOODLES!!!!!

* * *

Sing for me a Melody

Chapter one: The Boy on the Wall

It was only her first time. It was only a glance. Nothing more. Just a short glance, but there she saw it. While making her way around the campus, and although it wasn't enough to recognize a specific person's face, she still saw everything.

And what seemed more impossible was proven possible. She remembered it so perfectly well that she was able to draw a portrait of that person. Of that boy, she drew a portrait, without any flaws.

His eyes. His nose. His ears. His mouth. His hair. Every part of him, everything about him, she remembered. So she drew. Then she hung it up. Right in front of her bedroom wall, the portrait hung.

It was already a month. His face stayed there for a whole full month, but nothing came to her like the time before. Then why did this boy's image suddenly appear to her, and why wouldn't it leave her?

She wondered. All day and night long, she wondered.

It was true that she went to the same school as he did, but shared no classes with each other.

It was a Monday morning, and the school began after the first bell rang, signaling all the students to enter class.

She quietly took her steps up the stairs to her world history class. "Look. It's that creepy girl who can't talk." She heard people whispering silently to each other.

However, she was used to it. No matter how negative, hurtful, and unnecessary the statement, she was used to it. After all, it happened quite a few years back.

"Oh, is that why she won't talk? She can't?" the other girl asked.

Her head rose up looking directly into the sky.

"_Write me a melody, Sakura."_ She remembered all too suddenly. It was the lost meanings from a person, a boy to be explicit, she now never knew. _"And sing for me like you always do…"_

_Who was it_?

She wanted to know.

"Quite depressing. She doesn't look retarded."

She finally passed the groups of chattering couples and friends. Then rather unexpectedly, he appeared.

The entire secret whispers died down and all attention went to him and his clique. While the boy walked up the steps few feet behind her, his faithful underlings and companions followed.

Every step he took forward, people made ways for him and his group. Including him, it was a group of seven.

The girl, who happened to be a new transfer student without any friends, she didn't quite understand the meaning of all this. She didn't understand why the crowd grew silent, and obeyed him as if he was another figure of a god. She would have moved on, making her own way to first period like she always have, but it was his face she was seeing.

And soon, that face inched closer and closer to hers as he kept taking steps onward. Since all her movements somehow stopped, she was in the middle of the stairway blocking the group of seven to pass by.

"She's been in this school for only a month, and she's already going to get kicked out." One of the girls in the back silently whispered to her friend, but it was still loud enough for all the people to hear.

The boy didn't even turn to eye the gossipers. Moreover, he was facing this one girl who was courageous enough to even block his pathway. He intently looked into her eyes. She also did the same thing. Then he finally worded out, "I'll give you five seconds to move." Despite his seemingly rude voice of annoyance, he was being quite generous. He never gave anyone time.

_Did he resemble him_? She wanted to know. But nothing came to her. Even after staring into his eyes for those short seconds, her mind was blank.

_It can't be him. It's not._ She thought.

So, before five seconds was up, she turned around, faced her back towards him, and walked back up the stairs making her way to her class.

"She's in my art class. Heard she can't speak." One of the boys standing next to him informed.

"Eriol, you know what to do." Then he went off walking to his class himself.

Having to be the "god" at his school, he felt quite a bit insulted. If it were some other girl or some other guy, he or she would be begging for forgiveness, shaking terrified.

_How could she walk off on me?_ He repeatedly asked himself during his classes. When he gave her a chance to 'move', he expected her to keep her head low and move to the side with the rest of the crowd.

Although it didn't quite hurt his pride, he was somewhat bothered. It was a disturbing fact to remember. He never let anyone walk off on him the way she did. It was surely his first. He was able to accept the fact, 'There's a first to everything'.

It was already lunchtime, and his close friend, Eriol, brought him news he wanted to hear.

"You have it?" he asked somewhat impatiently, but in a sense of coolness. It was part of his personality ever since birth.

"Her name's Sakura Kinomoto. Two years younger than us, which makes her a freshman. She was actually born in this state, lived here quite a few years ago. Then she moved to Kansas and came back over the summer. She somehow got into a fatal accident, and lost her voice. Oh, and that's not all. She also lost basically half of her memory."

While listening to his friend's overflowing information, he nodded his head back and forth every ten seconds. It was supposed to mean an understanding consideration.

"Since she lost her voice, she can't make any friends. She has nobody to communicate with. People tend to treat her like a person who is mentally challenged. Seems to be wrong, in my opinion." Eriol explained.

"If a person can't talk, remember, or feel, what does that make them?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Eriol couldn't help but to wonder.

"Then that person's considered a retard. It means she's a retard." He said bluntly without any hesitation in his voice.

Eriol was stunned. Regardless of his superfluous stabbing words, he knew that deep inside he was still a caring person. He wasn't all-heartless. He just didn't know how to show it. Even in the smallest way, he didn't know how to show any of it.

"If you're referring to Kinomoto, I wouldn't say she's a retard." He replied.

The two boys, including the other five were sitting at their own special table that was in the center of everybody else's.

"Let's do a little experiment."

With this one sentence, the whole group paused what they were doing, and looked up at him. They all knew what he meant when he said the word, 'experiment'. And it wasn't necessarily a good thing.

Everyone grew silent.

Being his favorite companion, Eriol broke the stillness.

He asked, "But Syaoran. What do you mean experiment?"

"What else could it be besides that?" The other boy named Zack responded.

"Dude, don't tell me you're serious, Syaoran." Eriol said putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Are you going against me now?" Syaoran eyed Eriol. "Don't worry about it. It's not like the girl has feelings of her own."

Eriol was hundred percent against the idea. The 'experiment' meant one thing, and just one thing only. It was a plan with several different methods to chase the victim away. In a matter of way, it was basically like a Cat and Mouse game. He was actually planning to kick Sakura out by annoying her out of her mind.

Although he was against it, he couldn't interfere or object Syaoran's already made decision. For one thing, when he had nowhere to go, eat, or sleep, Syaoran was the rescuer who took him in without a second thought. Syaoran was his savior when he ended up with nothing. Then he had it all.

"_Weren't you being considerate while nodding? She's still a human being. She has feelings, you know."_ He was dying to say, but his words were choked inside unable to even breathe out.

"Then it's done. Experiment starts as of now." Syaoran made it clear. He made sure every one of them agreed and followed along. He wouldn't accept anybody's opinion, idea, or thoughts. He was the one to share it. He was the one to order.

Eriol couldn't do anything else except letting out a dreadful sigh.

Having to save a girl that he didn't even know… Why would Eriol do such a thing? However, that Eriol, he also had a deep dark secret that has never been shared to anyone. Even to his dead parents who were buried inside their bottomless graves.

Sakura Kinomoto went inside the abandoned science lab and quietly sat in her lonely corner. She took out her small lunch that contained one small rice ball, a pint of bottled water, and small bag of Ruffles chips.

She then took out her homework. She opened her first period World History AP book, and got started on her first assignment.

This was basically a daily routine for her. A very unusual one for others, but according to her, it was a mundane experience. She always tried to finish her homework ahead of time, mostly at school, so she could have less things to worry about.

However, this time she had a different reason. Today was the day for her first volleyball tryouts. Ever since childhood, she has been excellent with sports, but mostly volleyball.

Sadly, that was the only thing she was able to remember. She only knew of herself, her true self, as the athletic energetic girl. A small young girl who ran around the living room floor with a ping pong, wandering around the fields with a tennis ball, outrunning the boys in the little grade school, ruling the courts playing basketball, and also being victorious at the beach while playing volleyball.

She remembered it. She remembered herself back then. How reckless but free she was.

However, that figure next to her, she couldn't remember. Every part of her memory, there was somebody. A special someone. A loved someone.

But she couldn't remember…

Fifteen minutes later, she was able to finish her first homework. Luckily, she didn't have homework for second nor third period.

Before she started on her fourth period homework, she decided to take a little break. She decided to head to the bathroom to wash her face.

That was mainly because it was happening.

It was happening once again.

Her face started to hurt.

While she took small, yet hurried steps to a nearby restroom, a small portion of her memory was flashed back.

It was an instant moment, but she caught it. It wasn't as visible, but she surely saw it.

Fire.

Lots and lots of it.

She began to touch her face. Even softly touching her skin, stung her as if thousands of needles stabbed through her face.

_Why does it hurt?_ She asked in her head.

And without her realizing it, she started to tear up. It wasn't her first droplets of tears. But it was still true. It was her first ever since she moved to Kansas.

She also wasn't able to realize which bathroom she rushed into. The sign was obviously different, but Sakura didn't even bother to look up ahead. She was too much in a rush to get cool water on her face.

After entering the place, it felt kind of strange. To Sakura, it was different, to be exact.

Not caring, she went to the sink next to her, and let the water run. Strangely, the bathroom was a tad bit more exquisite. It was much better than the last time she saw it. But that's possibly because she entered the wrong one. However, and even stranger, Sakura didn't see the difference. She believed it to be rather normal.

After applying the water on her face to dry, she slowly sunk down next to the wall, and silently wept.

Not only was the pain unbearable, but she also didn't understand why it was happening to her. Why couldn't she remember? Why was her face hurting?

Now, she sat there thinking deeply, unbeknownst to the fact that she wasn't alone.

* * *

Hm. So... what do you guys think? 

Is it... weirdo? or whacko?

Honest opinions don't bite. Makes the writer stronger and more devoted!

nehaha. So please REVIEWWW!!!!


End file.
